Memory
by OrangeSmile
Summary: Ed and Winry miss eachother a lot this time around. Will memories be enough to be happy?Songfic to Memory by Sugarcult. EdxWinry


My first songfic people!!! SO BE GENTLE AND WASH ON THE 'DELICATE' SETTING!!

This is about….well EdxWinry basically. It's the song 'Memory' by Sugarcult. I suggest you listen to this song when reading this. Its rocks.

The stuff that's all slanty like this is memories of Ed and Winry.

Ed realized that he misses Winry and she's starting to misses him. Will memories be enough to be happy again or will it take a bit more thought??

And…..ACTION! HEY YOU! THAT'S NOT WHERE MY CHAIR GOES!!

* * *

**MEMORY**

She stared at the phone lifelessly. "Sigh He's not gonna call me. What am I thinking?" Winry said to herself quietly.

Winry planned that if he did call today, she was gonna tell him ho she felt. She was ready for this! She was prepared and was gonna do it!!

BUT HE NEEDS TO CALL FIRST!!

"This is never going to happen!! UGH!" she yelled furiously and threw the phone at the wall.

"WINRY! WHATS GOING ON DOWN THERE!?" Pianko screamed.

Winry panicked. "Um……NOTHING GRANDMA! THE PHONE JUST FELL OFF THE TABLE. I'LL FIX IT!"

As Winry fixed the phone, she thought to herself that she only had her memories for now.

**This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?**

Ed paced around the phone. He looked at it like he was integrating it for some horrible crime, but no.

He was just too scared to call Winry.

"Brother! Why are you pacing around the phone?" Al asked confused.

"Uh……no reason."

"Brother, you look like your about to kill it. Are you waiting for a call or something?"

"No"

"Then what are you doing?"

"………………..." Ed paused.

"Sigh. You are really confusing sometimes brother. I have to go get some food. I'll be back later." Al said and left the building.

Ed furiously picked the phone and dialed the number, sweating bullets.

"BEEP BEEP BEEEEP! We are sorry but this number is temporarily unavailable at this time"

**  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.**

"What! Mom never had this problem! How come…"

Mom

" Sigh Now I'm even more depressed."

That memory of the gate.

The look on Al's face.

And what they created.

**  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.**

As she finally fixed the phone she realized that if Ed did even call, she wouldn't be able to tell him that!

She thought of the days when they would play tag and hide-and-go-seek and smile with complete and utter innocence.

But then they left.

"Well, It's not like I can hate them for that." she said softly.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?

"But still, SIX MONTHES?! They could at least call once in a while." she thought.

_Come on Winry! Let's go to the creek and play!_

"If you came home, I'd do anything for you"

**  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.**

Ed rushed to the door. He met Al there and quickly said, "I'LL BE BACK SOON!"

Al already knew where he was going though.

"BYE BROTHER!"

"Finally!" he thought.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

After a few hours of sulking, Winry cleaned up and thought again of him.

"How could he?"

_Winry!! Are you okay? That was big rock huh?_

"He didn't care."

_Come on. Let's go get a bandage._

"He never cared."

The sun started to set. She felt something….almost pulling her outside. So she followed.

"Granny. I'm going for a walk"

**  
This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappeared.  
Can I be your memory?**

Ed jumped off the train and ran towards the Rockbell household with a smile on his face.

_Let's go see the sunset today Ed!_

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.

Winry soon felt herself running towards something.

**  
Just like I imagine.**

_Winry! Hurry up! You're gonna miss the light!_

**  
I could never feel this way.**

Ed ran faster and faster up the path, grinning and laughing more and more each step.

Soon he passed the ruins of his old house yet he was still as happy as a kid with an ice cream cone.

**  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.**

Winry saw something running towards her.

**  
My heart's beating faster.**

Ed recognized that white skirt.

**  
Holding on to feel the same.**

"Ed…."

This may never start.

"WINRY!!"

**  
We could fall apart**

_Ed! We're here!_

**  
And I'd be your memory.**

She stood there still. "Is…..Is that really him"

**  
Lost your sense of fear.**

He was closer and closer to her, anticipating her touch.

**  
Feelings insincere.**

"Ed! It's really you!" she said with delight.

He kept running toward her.

As soon as he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He held on tight, catching his breath and closing his eyes roughly.

She hugged him back and dug her face into his chest.

"I was……..just thinking of some memories so..…" he said hugging her even tighter.

She smiled and said, "I was just thinking of some memories too."

**  
Can I be your memory?**

_See, look at the sunset._

_I'll always remember this Ed. Me too Winry._

**  
Can I be your memory?**

**END**

* * *

WHOOHOO! THIS IS MY FIRST SONGFIC AND THE THING I WROTE IN ONLY ONE SITTING! That's never happened before. Well I hope you enjoyed the utter fluffiness. I just heard this song and was like "WHOA! ITS SO ED AND WINRY!"

So, I had to do it.

Please review. NO FLAMES BUT CRITISM IS WELCOME!! IF YOU POST A FLAME I'LL GET MUSTANG TO FLAME YOU!!

**Peace out** 33


End file.
